Restaurants and other food service businesses generally capture temperatures of food products used by the businesses on a regular basis. For example, a restaurant that prepares food products from ingredients may acquire and maintain temperature information for ingredients stored at the restaurant, e.g., in a food preparation area where finished products are assembled or otherwise made from the ingredients. For example, a restaurant may establish a policy to acquire and log temperature data multiple times a day to ensure that the food products are stored within desired temperature ranges, e.g., for health and/or other safety reasons.
A thermometer may be used to acquire temperatures of individual food products, e.g., stored in a refrigerated or warmed condition for this purpose. For example, an infrared thermometer may be used to remotely acquire the temperature of food products, or a thermometer probe may be inserted into food products to acquire temperatures. The acquired temperatures may be manually logged, e.g., onto a form, and stored for later review and/or inspection by management, health inspectors, and/or other interested parties.
Such manual acquisition may risk error or deception on the part of the individuals acquiring and logging the temperatures. For example, the user may incorrectly read the thermometer, may enter the data incorrectly into the form, or may even enter false information.
Accordingly, systems and methods that facilitate and/or ensure more accurately acquiring, logging, and/or maintaining temperature records for food products would be useful.